The present inventions are related to systems and methods for signal and/or data filtering, and more particularly to systems and methods for tuning a filter.
Various techniques and circuits for filtering data carrying signals have been proposed. For example, filters have been proposed that utilize a filter section modified to provide an oscillator whose natural frequency approximately corresponds to a desired filter cutoff frequency. Such an approach has a variety of drawbacks that limit the achievable performance. As other examples, filters have been developed that utilize master and slave components. Such approaches do not always provide the performance desired as it can be difficult to properly match the master and slave sections.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for tuning a data filter.